powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 16: Rumbling Child Stones
Rumbling Child Stones is the sixteeneth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the third part of the saga of Peacock Buddha Kujaku. Synopsis As the Dairanger investigate children being turned into stone, Kujaku manipulates the scenario for another chance at Gara while Daigo tries to reopen her kind heart. Plot After an explanation of the Kujaku/Daigo situation, the story cuts to Daigo's pet shop where he is watching a girl named Yumi hanging out there wondering if she loves animals which she confirms to. He asks if Yumi has a pet but she states she has an apartment and her parents work and no one can take care of it at home. Daigo offers her the opportunity to care for the animals in the shop which she agrees to, making her happy as she gets right to her new job feeding the puppies. A dog barks at her, Daigo explaining it was harmed by humans and it's barking due to being afraid of her thus she shouldn't be angry or hate it; thus they'll be friends. Later in a park, a small puppet asks a girl to play with it before it's eyes shoot beams out at her, turning her into a strange Haniwa statue; a bigger Haniwa being states that this is another failure: all the children are turning into stones as the smaller one laughs manically at their actions! Later at the Shin-Ozumi Pet Shop,Yumi continues feeding the animals as the Dairanger check on the situation with the Gorma Minion, Shoji stating there's no sign of either it or the transformed children; Kazu adding of course no children would be there if they've turned to stone. Ryo wonders if it's a Gorma doing this but Rin states obviously no one else would do such a cruel thing which Daigo agrees with before stating they need to find the Gorma Minion. Yumi, after feeding the pets, starts skipping through the park before she's approached by Kujaku, telling her to go to the park and play which she agrees with, turning around and heading for it as the Peacock Buddha watches. At the shop, Daigo wonders if the animals are hungry but remembers that Yumi already fed them before finding her house key on the table. In the park, Yumi encounters the puppet asking her to play with it before zapping her; the girl not turning to stone! The larger Haniwa appears with Gara, shocked that a girl that doesn't turn to stone exists as Gara tells Haniwa Ventriloquist that they finally found one; the girl stares as the Gorma general snaps her fingers and she falls asleep; Haniwa Ventriloquist stating that anyone who isn't turned to stone is a Gorma descendant and has Gorma blood flowing in their veins. Gara tells the Gorma Minion to find others like her, turn them into Gorma Monsters and release them to rampage on the populace! However Kujaku tells her she won't let that happen, flying towards her like a phoenix and attacking her and Haniwa Ventriloquist before turning back to her humanoid form. Daigo senses the Qi of the Dai warrior as she attacks the Gorma Minion who throws her away; leading to Shishiranger to join her as the two team up on Haniwa Ventriloquist. The smaller figure's eyes glow as the bigger performs his Puppet Manipulation move, throwing out strings binding Daigo's hands and legs and commanding him to dance before releasing a sword to stab him with a thrust until Kujaku throws a feather stopping the move and allowing him to transform and use his Big Wheel Blade to attack Haniwa Ventriloquist, making him instantly fall apart! Gara shoots a You attack while stealing Yumi, Kujaku cursing her. The smaller puppet uses it's beams from it's eyes, making the big body of Haniwa Ventriloquist reform instantly. Moving elsewhere, Daigo wonders where Gara took Yumi; but Kujaku revealed she hypnotized Yumi to allow for her to be bait to lead them to the Gorma; Daigo shows shock at the move as Kujaku confirms it, Daigo wondering how low Kujaku is willing to go for Gara. The Peacock Buddha states that for over six-thousand years, she suffered utter humiliation and has abandoned compassion; Daigo wonders if anything good could come from vengeance and tells her to return to being the kind, gentle being she used to be. Kujaku states she'll do whatever it takes to get revenge on Gara, but Daigo states he won't forgive her if she does that. Elsewhere, Gara shows shock that Yumi didn't turn to stone not due to being Gorma but because Kujaku hypnotized her, cursing Kujaku for using the trick. The other Dairanger soon realize this and wonder where Daigo is, but Rin states he had enough of this, lost his temper and just went after Kujaku. Kaku informs the team of Kujaku and Haniwa Ventriloquist's plan of manipulating those with Gorma Blood and tells them to find him. At the Gorma headquarters, Kujaku finds Yumi on a seal wondering where Gara is but the girl tells her to not come in with the Peacock Buddha marching towards her until chains bind her, Gara stating that her blindness of coming in means she was just anxious for a fight; Kujaku cursing her before being hit by a Yo Bomb, Gara laughing at her state before Kujaku uses her Rainbow Qi to escape. Around the waterfront, Gara is being treated by Yumi, wondering if she hates her for being used as bait and putting her through a horrible experience; but Yumi states that you shouldn't hate someone who has been injured or is suffering, stating that Daigo taught her this and that they'd eventually become good friends afterwards. Kujaku wonders about her vengeance against Gara and how this girl is still helping her despite using her while recalling Daigo's words of mercy, making her tear up in the process. Elsewhere, Daigo meditates with her feather, wondering where Kujaku is but the Peacock Buddha sees Haniwa Ventriloquist and several Cotporos's approach, stating Daigo must at least save the girl. As her Qi is emitted, Daigo pursues as she tries to escape with Yumi as Gara tries to bring an end to things until Shishiranger finally arrives to defend both Kujaku and Yumi. He finds out about Kujaku's injuries but she states to not worry about her and save Yumi, making him angered that he won't forgive them for turning children to stone and transforming, then using the Heavenly Phantom Star Mist Hiding to vanish with them, forcing pursuit. Haniwa Ventriloquist searches for Shishiranger but the entire Dairanger find him, forcing him to send out the Cotporos to fight them off, the team fighting with their weapons against the minions. Daigo fights Haniwa Ventriloquist, matching him fist for fist with his Haniwa Fist against the Lion Fist. As a can falls to the ground, the two face each other, fighting in open-hand combat until Haniwa Ventriloquist uses his Haniwa Fist and Daigo uses his Star Sword before finishing it with the Dual Sword Cut, making it's body fall apart again. The smaller figure starts making the bigger one's body reunite again, shocking the team until Kujaku appears before him again, revealing the big Haniwa Ventriloquist is a fake; the real one is the smaller puppet! Seeing the small body, he uses his Dai Buster and shoots at it, making it fall to the ground and making the big Haniwa Ventriloquist fall to it's end. Realizing the Dairanger had seen through it's trick, the real Haniwa Ventriloquist uses an Enlargement Bomb to grow into a giant form and body, forcing the Dairanger to form into Dairen'Oh to fight against it. The True Haniwa Ventriloquist fights the team with a sword against the Great King Sword, becoming stabbed until it uses it's Puppet Manipulation strings to grasp onto them, yet they turn it around with the Dairen'Oh Great Electric Shock, shocking Haniwa Ventriloquist before finishing it with Storm and Stress and turning the stone children back to normal and allowing Daigo to reunite with Yumi and return her house keys. He asks where Kujaku is but she states the Peacock Buddha disappeared before stating she was crying, surprising Daigo. Staggering, Kujaku returns to the tapestry of the Peacock Buddha when one of her feathers drops to the ground; picking it up, she realizes that she has been moved through Yumi's heart and regained a little of her lost kindness. However she continues to show weakness as she vanishes, making Daigo wonder what has happened to see her even with the new danger to the Peacock Buddha's body. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yuki: Notes *'Viewership': 6.8% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger *A special credit is used during the opening with Defense Teacher Haniwa Ventriloquist, riding a bicycle like the Dairanger (with his real body in the basket and his puppet one doing the peddling). *The shot of the Dairangers doing their team pose is taken from their movie. **Due to the movie being widescreen (1.78 aspect ratio) and this episode being fullscreen (1.33 aspect ratio), Tenma and HououRanger are almost entirely cropped out. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes